Reconhecendo a vida
by yourefrozenorhot
Summary: Os pais de Scorpius morreram, os pais de Albus têm mais duas crianças para cuidar. AS/S, SLASH, OOC, UA.
1. garotos

Disclameir: eu não sou dona dos personagens. tudo pertence a nossa amada JK, só cabe a mi difamá-los.

Avisos: slash, algo mal escrito e não betado (?), Al/Scorp, universo alternativo e personagens OOC.

**Capítulo 1 – Garotos.**

A família Potter era a família mais tradicinal e respeitada na pequena cidade onde eles viviam. Harry Potter tinha sido um herói de guerra e virado o chefe de polícia da cidade. Ginny Potter vinha de uma família também respeitada, antiga na cidade, ela era jogadora de tênis antes de conhecer Harry, mas largou tudo para formar uma família.

O casal tinha três filhos. James Potter, o filho mais velho, era o sonho de todas as garotas da cidade. Ele jogava tênis, assim como sua mãe, o esporte mais respeitado da cidade. Seu sorriso fazia todos em sua volta sorrirem também. James namorava Anna Longbottom, a líder de torcida mais desejada do colégio local.

Lily Potter, a filha do meio, era a garota mais bonita de lá. Já tinha feito trabalhos como modelo e tinha seu futuro pronto, com apenas quatorze anos de idade. Boatos rodavam sobre Lily e seus relacionamentos, mas como ela era uma Potter todo mundo só os consideravam boatos e os ignoravam.

E Albus Potter, o filho do meio, normalmente esquecido, também era extremamente bonito, mas ele preferia não chamar atenção. Se escondia por trás de roupas fora de moda e notas que deixavam muitos com inveja. Albus fazia todas as aulas avançadas, na escola, e, apesar de saber jogar tênis quase tão bem quanto o irmão e praticar vários outros esportes quando ninguém prestava atenção, Albus era apenas considerado o pequeno prodígio da família, sem refletores para ele.

Os cinco viviam em uma das casas mais bonitas da cidade. Na rua mais importante. A casa era branca e azul claro e sustentava o nome 'Potter' na caixa de correio.

Nunca teve muita mudança na rua em que os Potter viviam, até que, um dia, três famílias que moravam do outro lado da rua dos Potter se mudaram alegando que receberam uma quantia irrecusável de dinheiro para desocupar o lugar onde moravam. Logo depois, as casas foram destruídas e uma construção começou. Uma construção que estava dando medo aos habitantes, que não sabiam que tipo de pessoa construiria uma mansão por lá. Nem se ela estaria seguindo o estilo das outras casas.

Porém, logo no fim das férias de verão daquele ano, as obras acabaram, revelando uma mansão gigantesca no estilo de todas as casas. Uma mansão que traria inveja para todas as donas de casa da cidade. Os vários caminhões com os móveis da casa ficaram quase dois dias lá. Seguidos dos caminhões ganchos com um Porsche, um Jaguar, um Volvo, uma BMW e uma Mercedes que fizeram todos os homens da cidade sairem de casa para conferir. Além da coleção de dez motos que veio logo depois.

E tudo ficou quieto porque a única coisa que faltava para aquela mansão eram os habitantes. Os ricos moradores que não deveriam demorar a chegar levando em consideração que eles deveriam estar esperando o início do ano letivo.

Rumores diziam que o diretor do colégio da cidade tinha recebido uma matrícula de última hora para três adolescêntes e todos imaginavam que ia ser uma rica família com três filhos, por isso, quando uma Ferrari vermelha chegou à rua mais respeitada da cidade e entrou direto na garagem, sem que as pessoas que estavam dentro pudessem ser reconhecidas, todos já estavam prontos para convidar a família para jantar.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy não ficou arrasado quando seus pais morreram. Ele não chorou, não entrou em choque ou em depressão. Mas ele ficou com uma raiva absurda do motorista do carro que bateu no carro de seus pais e não cansou até fazer da vida do desgraçado, um inferno. Além dos médicos incompetentes que ele fez serem despedidos porque deveriam ter salvado a vida de duas das pessoas mais importantes do mundo, para ele.

Depois que conseguiu a vingança que queria, Scorpius estava muito bem, melhor do que ele imaginava estar. Mas ele não aguentava mais ver Londres todos os dias. Aquelas ruas cheias e luses demais durante a noite. Muita balada, muita diversão, muita música. A escola particular onde ele estudava estava o dando náuseas. E todas aquelas drogas, as bebidas caras, o círculo social, a popularidade. As únicas coisas boas da cidade grande eram que as pessoas eram menos preconceituosas com sua opção sexual e os seus melhores amigos. Jasper e Bernard Zabini. Filhos do antigo melhor amigo de seu pai.

Com a morte se seus pais, todo o dinheiro da família tinha ido para ele, tendo ou não atingido a maioridade, porque seu pai tinha deixado sua guarda para Teddy Lupin, seu primo de segundo grau e o melhor parente que já teve na vida. Se Teddy tivesse morrido, Scorpius sabia que vingança não seria suficiente.

Como Scorpius queria sair da cidade e Teddy queria, além de se afastar da namorada, se mudar para perto da família de seu padrinho, os dois concordaram em mandar construir uma mansão do outro lado da rua, da segunda família de Teddy.

Jasper e Bernard aproveitaram a oportunidade de se afastar da família. Hogwarts High era considerada uma das melhores escolas do país e quase todos que estudavam lá acabam em uma faculdade Ivy League, senhor e senhora Zabini não consiguiram negar o desejo dos filhos.

Os quatro tinham escolhido como a casa seria e a decoração. Tinham escolhidos os carros que iriam para lá, assim como as motos. Controlaram tudo, desde a marca da geladeira, na cozinha, até a profundidade da piscina do quintal. Seria a mansão dos sonhos.

Quando a obra finalmente terminou, os quatro pegaram o antigo helicópetero de Draco Malfoy e se dirigiram ao heliporto mais próximo de seu novo lar. Pegaram a ferrari vermelha que esperava por eles – Scorpius dirigindo porque Jasper não tinha idade o suficiente, Bernard dirigia muito rápido e Teddy dirigia muito devagar – e rumaram a nova mansão.

Entrando direto na garagem, e da garagem para dentro de casa, os quatro puderam confirmar que tudo estava exatamente do jeito que eles queriam. E seus quartos estavam exatamente como sempre sonharam e seus pais nunca tinham deixado.

Bebidas caras enchiam a sala que era só um bar. A primeira coisa que Bernard pensou quando entrou naquela sala era que aquele Whisky de sessenta anos precisava ser experimentado. Duas salas de jogos, uma sala de bebidas, uma cozinha gigantesca, um salão de festas, uma sala principal, duas salas de jantar, uma sala de estar, a sala da televisão, a biblioteca, os vários quartos e banheiros e por aí ia.

"Então, quem está com vontade de conhecer os Potter?" Teddy perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"Teddy, a gente acabou de chegar." Scorpius reclamou e os outros dois logo concordaram.

"Bem, eu sou o maior de idade e eu digo nada de bebidas para nenhum menor de vinte e um que não for comigo visitar os Potter agora."

Bernard levantou na hora com ameaça e Jasper e Scorpius se encararam.

"Sobrevivo normalmente sem bebidas, e você, Scorp?" Jasper perguntou, sorrindo.

"Somos dois, então."

"Nenhum menor de dezesseis vai poder dirigir." O acréscimo na chantagem fez Jasper se levantar e Scorpius gargalhou.

"Tudo bem, eu vou com vocês, daqui a pouco esse louco vai estar proibindo a piscina, pelo amor." Teddy riu.

"Nah. Para você eu ia fechar o closet."

"Você não seria tão cruel."

"Você estaria disposto em apostar nisso?"

"Na verdade, não."

Os quatro, então rumaram para fora de casa. Scorpius tinha seus cabelos loiros perfeitamente bagunçados e, assim como Jasper e Bernard, vestia roupas que custavam o mesmo que um carro popular. Eles atravessaram a rua e Teddy tocou a campanhia da casa. Pouco depois, uma linda ruiva abriu a porta.

"Teddy!" A ruiva gritou, não deveria ter mais de quatorze anos, mas era melhor do que muitas mulheres que os três adolescêntes já tinham visto. "Achei que você só voltaria no natal." Ela disse e abriu mais a porta para ele entrar, então ela viu os três adolescêntes que estavam atrás de seu padrinho. "Oi?"

Os quatro entraram enquanto Teddy pedia para que Lily – a ruiva – chamasse seus pais e irmãos. O que ela logo fez, momentos depois a sala de estar estava cheia e Ginny convidava todos para sentar em seus sofás.

"Então, Tedy, o que faz aqui?" Harry perguntou e Teddy sorriu.

"Bem, eu sou responsável por essas três coisas, agora. Scorpius, Bernard e Jasper." Demonstrou Jasper, Bernard e Scorpius, que sorriram. "Scorpius é filho do primo da minha mãe. Os pais dele... Sofreram um acidente e eu sou responsável por ele, agora. Só que ele quis se mudar e os outros dois resolveram que queriam ir com ele e mandaram construir essa mansão totalmente fora de proporções do outro lado da rua, afirmando que é ainda menor do que eles estão acostumados, você sabe, crianças mimadas."

"Ei," Bernard brincou. "Eu não sou mimado, eu só tive tudo que eu quis, é diferente. As pessoas não conseguem me negar nada." Teddy riu.

"Cara, você tem que me mostrar o lugar." James disse, quase pulando de alegria. "E os carros."

"Cuidado com os carros. O único lugar casa que Scorpius gosta mais do que a garagem é o closet dele." Jasper disse, fingindo seriedade.

"Então vocês três vão estudar em Hogwarts High?" Ginny perguntou, mudando o rumo da conversa.

"Vamos." Scorpius disse. "Vou entrar no penúltimo ano, Bernard vai estar um ano acima de mim e Jasper um ano abaixo. O único que não pode dirigir ainda, que pena. O volvo prateado que seu pai te comprou vai ficar mais uns cinco meses guardado naquela garagem..."

"Cala a boca, Scorp."

"Vocês deram sorte em só entrar esse ano na escola." Albus disse, quase assustando todo mundo, o moreno estava apoiado na parede, seus olhos verdes miravam os três garotos novos. "Eles finalmente vão vender almoços vegetarianos por lá, estava cansado de aranjar permissão para sair e comprar alguma coisa."

"Desculpe Albus, ele acha que isso é uma grande coisa." Lily disse. "Porque ele é vegano."

"O ex-namorado de Scorpius era vegetariano." Jasper disse e todos viraram para ele. "O quê? Não era para eu falar sobre o ex de Scorp? Poderiam ter me dito antes." Scorpius riu.

"Espero que não se encomodem. Eu sou bissexual."

"Há mais bissexuais do que veganos no mundo." Albus disse, sorrindo de lado.

"Bem, não estou procurando ser diferente, estou?" Albus riu. "Mas é necessário permissão para sair no horário de almoço na escola?"

"Sim. E eles preferem autorizações escritas, detestam ter que falar com nossos pais. Mas na primeira vez eles sempre ligam." James disse.

"Prepare-se para escrever, Teddy."

"Bem, está ficando tarde, acho que já está na hora de irmos, não é?" Teddy comentou e os garotos concordaram.

"Não, por que vocês não ficam para o jantar?"

"Realmente não é necessário, senhora Potter. Além de que eu, Jasper e Bernard temos que ir às compras. Livros didáticos e materiais escolares nos esperam."

"Ah, Albus poderia ir com vocês, ele não comprou suas coisas ainda porque disse que nós atrapalhamos." Harry disse. "E Teddy pode jantar com a gente."

"Pai, você está me expulsando de casa?" Harry riu.

"Claro que não. Só acho uma boa oportunidade para você comprar suas coisas. Eu deixei dinheiro em cima da sua escrivaninha para quando fosse sair. Pode pegar."

"Hm.. Obrigado?"

"Então, você vai com a gente?" Jasper pergutou.

"Claro, dois segundos." Albus subiu as escadas, e direção ao seu quarto, onde trancou a porta, disse a maior quantidade de palavras obsenas que conseguiu pensar, mudou de blusa, colocou um tênis, pôs o dinheiro dentro da carteira e a carteira no bolso de sua Levi's e desceu de novo.

"Então nós vamos." Scorpius disse. "Qualquer coisa, Teddy, nós três estamos com o celular. Não garantimos que vamos atender, mas você pode tentar." Teddy riu. "Até mais tarde."

* * *

"Então, Albus – posso te chamar de Albus? – fale sobre a escola." Scorpius pediu, enquanto eles dirigiam a garagem dele.

"É uma escola comum. Digo, para vocês não vai ser. Mas é uma escola típica de filmes, você sabe. Pessoas populares que comandam a escola, esportistas, líderes de torcida. Tudo depende da beleza, também."

"Então você é bastante popular, não é?" Albus corou, entendendo o que outro quis dizer. Jasper segurou a riso. Chegando na garagem Scorpius jogou a chave da BMW para Bernard, indicando que o moreno ia dirigir. E andou direto para a porta de trás do carro, Jasper entendeu e abriu a porta de passageiro, fazendo Albus ter que sentar ao lado de Scorpius.

"Não sou popular, se quiser saber. Tento o máximo não ser também. James é, óbvio. Ele é campeão de tênis, pela escola. Esse é o ano que ele planeja entrar na faculdade por sua habilidade esportiva. E Lily porque ela é a garota mais bonita da cidade. Lily não tem limites, porém."

"Não tem limites?"

"Ela tem quatorze anos e é menos santa do que pessoas bem mais velhas. Eu e James tentamos controlar os rumores, pagar umas pessoas, pedir uns favores, às vezes dá certo, Ginny ia dar um escândalo."

"Você chama sua mãe pelo nome?" Bernard perguntou, eles já tinham saído da garagem e o gps dizia a ele onde ele tinha que virar para chegar onde queria. Albus ficou vermelho de novo, percependo o erro.

"Eu não devia."

"Eu chamo minha mãe pelo nome. Pansy não sabe o que está fazendo com os filhos. Ela só teve filhos para agradar meu pai, eu acho."

"Ginny gosta da gente, eu acho. Ela só se importa um pouco mais com a reputação dela. Não importa muito, não é como se eu fizesse alguma coisa. James consegue esconder o que ele faz, a namorada dele fica quieta também porque a mãe dela é como a nossa. A mãe de todos na cidade é como a nossa. Lily que não entende. Ela quer chamar atenção e fica irritada quando tiramos isso dela."

"Nós vamos nos dar muito bem nessa cidade." Scorpius riu com a ironia de Jasper. "De onde a gente vem, todo mundo é como Lily, sobre isso de chamar antenção. Foi para chamar atenção que Scorp dormiu com um cara pela primeira vez. E foi para chamar atenção que Bernard quase entrou em um coma alcóolico. Coisas assim são comuns por lá."

"Emma ficou grávida, ano passado, isso deu certo para ela." Bernard comentou.

"Até ela abortar." Scorpius disse. "Deixou de ser problema, nesse momento." Ele rolou os olhos. "Mas gente, estamos assustando o garoto. Então, você não se mete em problemas?"

"Não. Nenhum. Eu não bebo. Minhas notas são perfeitas. Passei direto no teste de direção.."

"E não sai com ninguém."

"Isso não é exatamente para não me meter em problemas. Eu já tenho pena de alguém que sair comigo, ter que aguentar a minha mãe é dose."

"E você nunca quis decepcioná-la?"

"Nunca. Não que ela se importe comigo, é claro. Ela se importa mais com James e Lily que fazem ela ganhar mais elogios."

"Mas então, se você tem notas perfeitas, vai estar nas classes avançadas?" Albus balançou positivamente a cabeça. "Então vamos ser companheiros de classe."

"Álgebra avançada. Grande perda de tempo." Bernard dise, eles já estavam quase no shoping.

"Álgebra avançada é o paraíso. Equações e frações do segundo grau..."

"Biquadradas, fracionárias..." Albus sorriu.

"Eu estou com dor de cabeça só de ouvir. No último ano, matemática me custou mais do que cinco ternos armanis sob medida." Albus fez uma cara de dúvida.

"Ele quer dizer que teve que pagar para passar." Scorpius explicou. "Vergonhoso."

"Mark também ia fazer isso. Só que você pôs o nome dele na sua prova. Eu não tenho ninguém para fazer provas por mim."

"Mark?" Albus perguntou.

"Meu ex. O vegetariano. Ele não era uma pessoa muito legal." Bernard gargalhou e Scorpius lançou um olhar mortal para ele. "Não falemos sobre isso. Então, chegamos." Scorpius disse quando viu o shopping a sua frente. Ele não costumava ir à shoppings, mas à lojas a ruas que só bilionários conheciam.

"Alguma loja de computadores por aqui?" Jasper perguntou.

"Minha loja preferida." Albus disse e eles saíram do carro estacionado em direção ao shopping. "Não é melhor comprar os livros antes?"

"Realmente. É melhor." Bernard concordou e eles seguiram para a livraria. Deram as listas de livros para o vendedor e pagaram em dinheiro, comprando um caderno e algumas canetas por lá, também.

Depois disso, foram para a loja de informática. Sem pensar muito, Jasper, Scorpius e Bernard rumaram para a sessão de notbooks e pegaram os novos macbooks air que estavam na prateleira.

"Claro, para que vocês vão escrever se vocês podem digitar." Albus sorriu, se achando idota ao pensar que os três iam agir como qualquer pessoa normal e escrever em cadernos.

"Claro. A gente não vai atrapalhar a aula nem nada, somos bons em digitar sem fazer barulho." Jasper disse e Albus riu de novo.

"Então, com quem você costuma sentar no almoço, na escola?" Scorpius perguntou enquanto eles iam para a fila, pagar pelos computadores.

"Eu costumava sair, porque lá só tinha carne, mas eu sento com a minha prima, normalmente. Rose. Lily senta com garotos. Ela não tem amigas, garotas têm inveja dela. E James senta com os esportistas e as líderes de torcida. Mas vocês tem um fim de semana inteiro antes que as aulas comecem. O que pretendem fazer?"

"Eu acho que vou para Londres amanhã. Virar a noite." Bernard disse. "Arranjar alguém para dormir com, comprar roupas que combinem com a nova cidade."

"Não é uma má idéia. O que você acha, Scorp?"

"A única balada de amanhã vai ser o aniversário da Steph. Eu não quero ver o Mark, nem, você sabe. Mas vocês podem ir. Aproveitem e expalhem um boato de que eu estou com alguém demais. E levem um presente para Steph, no último aniversário dela, eu passei o dia inteiro no quarto dela." Bernard riu.

"No último aniversároio dela Jasper ganhou um presente." Jasper corou e Bernad gargalhou. "O primeiro menage dele."

"Cala a boca, Bernard."

"Você zoa seu irmão, mas eu lembro bem do seu primeiro Bernard." O sorriso de Bernard morreu deixando Albus e Jasper curiosos.

"Nem mencione. Você prometeu." Scorpius gargalhou, mas parou de falar.

"Que injusto. Por que eu não posso saber?"

"Você não tinha nem dado seu primeiro beijo quando eu tive meu primeiro menage." Bernard disse.

"Gente, o garoto Potter está ficando com vergonha."

"Oh. Nos desculpe. Se aqui fazer sexo antes do casamento já é ruim.."

"Mas o que **você** vai fazer sábado, Al? Posso te chamar de Al, certo?"

"Pode. E, bem, não pretendo fazer nada amanhã."

"Você pode aparecer lá em casa. Quadra de tênis, piscina, biblioteca, e então?"

"Pode ser."

"Que bom." Eles pagaram os computadores. "Vamos comer?"

* * *

"Você está tão caído por ele." Bernard disse, deitado na cama de Scorpius, o loiro ao seu lado e Jasper estava no computador.

"Realmente. Se até eu percebi." Jasper disse.

"Calaa boca. Ele só é.. diferente, não acham?"

"Ele é bonito. Sim. Corpo decente, com certeza. Muito certinho, para mim."

"Não para mim. Quer dizer, eu já estive em uma cama com mais de cinco pessoas e o garoto é virgem. Isso é fofo. Diferente da nossa realidade." Jasper virou a cadeira e olhou para Scorpius.

"Você está muito caído por ele. Ele é hétero, Scorp."

"Seu irmão também, mas aposto que se eu me oferecesse para ele agora, ele não ia negar." Bernard sorriu.

"Mas ele é diferente, lembra?" Jasper o lembrou.

"É verdade. Talvez eu precise de diferente."

"Talvez você precise de sexo." Bernard disse.

"Talvez eu precise. Quer passar a noite no meu quarto?" Bernard sorriu, mas não disse nada.

"Vocês me enojam. Então, vamos para Londres amanhã, Bernard?" Jasper perguntou, se levantando.

"Vamos." Jasper saiu do quarto e Bernard encarou Scorpius. "Você é tão obseno." Ele disse.

"Eu estou te dando uma opção, seu quarto é logo ali." Bernard riu.

"Eu sou uma pessoa muito boa. Você precisa de sexo, quem sou eu para negar?" Scorpius, então, sorriu e puxou o garoto para cima dele, o beijando.

Bernard tirou a blusa e voltou a beijar o loiro em baixo de si. Scorpius trocou os dois de posição, ficando em cima do moreno e tirou a própria blusa. Desceu com seus beijos, passando pelo pescoço, e o peitoral do outro, Bernard gemeu. Scorpius chegou na calça e abriu o zíper com a boca, antes de puxar a calça do outro garoto e ver o tamanho de sua ereção por baixo de sua boxer.

"Talvez seja você que precise de sexo." Bernard riu e puxou o loiro para cima de novo para dar mais um beijo nele.

"Eu não quero que você se apaixone pelo garoto, Scorp." Ele disse. "As chances de você quebrar seu coração são maiores do que você imagina."

Scorpius beijou o garoto e voltou seu corpo para baixo, para tirar a última peça de roupa dele. "Eu parei de me importar. Já quebrei meu coração tantas vezes que virou costume." Disse, colocando sua mão no pênis do outro, fazendo ele gemer.

Logo depois que Scorpius terminou de falar, Bernard inverteu as posições de novo. "Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você está vestido demais?" Disse, fazendo Scorpius rir.

"Eu não sei, acho que tinhas coisas maiores para me importar." Scorpius apertou o membro do outro fazendo ele gemer e rir ao mesmo tempo, entendendo o duplo sentido das palavras do loiro. Depois, com pressa, tirou a calça a os boxers de Scorpius de uma só vez, jogando-os fora da cama. "Estamos com pressa, hoje."

Scorpius se arrastou para cima e para baixo, fazendo fricção entre os dois membros o que fez os dois gemerem. Bernard se aproximou e chupou seu pescoço. Depois o moreno sussurou para o loiro. "Me promete uma coisa?"

"O que você quer?" Scorpius perguntou, entre gemidos e arqueou seu quadril para aumentar a proximidade dos dois, fazendo que Bernard gemesse seu nome mais alto do que o normal.

"Me promete que você não vai se acostumar em se sentir mal. Eu sei que você ainda não se recuperou da morte dos seus pais." Scorpius fechou os olhos e Bernard o beijou. "Nem do que Mark fez com você."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Scorpius os trocou de posição mais uma vez e foi para baixo de novo, determinado em fazê-lo ficar quieto. Lambeu o pênis do outro e passou as mãos nas pernas dele, separando-as mais.

"Você joga sujo." Scorpius abocanhou o membrou do outro e começou a chupar ritmadamente, olhando nos olhos dele, sabendo exatamente o que fazer para que o outro gozasse rápido.

Bernard ofegou, olhar Scorpius nos olhos e se controlar para não atingir o ápice era muito difícil. "Scorpius, eu vou.."

Sabendo o que o outro ia dizer, Scorpius aumentou o ritmo e Bernard não demorou muito para gozar em sua boca, Scorpius engoliu, feliz. Bernard relaxou na cama, cansado depois do orgasmo maravilhoso que tinha acabado de ter. Sem esquecer de Scorpius, o moreno colocou sua mão no pênis do outro e a moveu para cima e para baixo, o masturbando, ainda o olhando. Scorpius puxou a cabeça do outro para mais perto e o beijou, Bernard sentiu gosto diferente na boca do outro, mas não se afastou, não sabia quantas vezes já tinha feito aquilo. Scorpius não demorou muito para atingir o orgasmo.

"Eu ainda não esqueci, Scorpius. Me chupar não vai mudar nada."

"Devia." Bernard puxou o outro para perto e, ignorandoa bagunça da cama, colocou uma coberta sobre os dois.

"Sério, Scorp, não ignore o que você sente, tudo bem? Não se acostume com a dor."

"Você se acostumou."

"Eu não quero que você acaba que nem eu."

"Eu gosto do jeito que você é."

"E eu, do jeito que você é, não quero que mude e fique parecido comigo."

"Talvez eu realmente goste do garoto." Bernard sorriu e o abraçou mais forte.

"Não tente nada com ele amanhã, tudo bem? Eu quero estar perto, para se algo der errado."

"Você é tão pessimista. Você faria o quê?"

"Afogaria o garoto. Ainda bem que escolhemos uma piscina tão funda." Scorpius gargalhou.

"Por que você não quer contar a história do seu primeiro menage para Jasper?" O loiro perguntou. Bernard percebeu que ele só queria mudar de assunto.

"Você sabe. Não quero que ele saiba que eu tive o meu primeiro menage com você."

"Você é tão sem graça. Não é como se ele não soubesse que nós dormimos juntos. Todo mundo sempre soube."

"Eu sei. Só que ele vai ficar tirando vantagem de que ele teve duas garotas e eu tive um garoto e uma garota. Você não sabe como é difícil ser hétero."

"Você é hétero, claro. Quando você vai parar de se enganar?"

"Eu não me sinto atraído por homens é a verdade." Scorpius riu e movimentou os braços, querendo representar a situação. "Eu só faço isso com você, você sabe. Eu não saio por aí masturbando caras. Garotas talvez, se elas tiverem sorte."

"Vou sentir sua falta amanhã. Arranje uma garota bem bonita por mim, certo? Você sabe que Jackie vai estar lá."

"Eu sei. Eu não sou você, eu enfrento meus problemas."

"Eu enfrentaria, mas tenho medo de ser preso por matar meu problema."

"Você não teria coragem de matar uma mosca, Scorp. Aliás, seria bom se você matasse o garoto, você tem dinheiro o suficiente para se livrar disso."

"Bernard, não me tente. E eu acho meio injusto eu não ir a julgamentos, toda vez que eu sou preso os guardas arranjam um jeito de me livrar! Eu queria ver um julgamento inteiro." Bernard riu.

"Você tem sorte. Max foi jugado por roubar um iate, um dia, o julgamento foi engraçado, ele pagou todo mundo para ele ficar livre."

"Não deve ter durado muito tempo."

"Não durou."

"Bem, um dia eu ainda vou ser preso. Está na minha lista de coisas a fazer antes de morrer, assim como comprar um museu e gravar um cd."

"Gravar um cd?"

"É, e comprar milhões de cópias para eu entrar nas paradas."

* * *

Scorpius beijou Bernard para acordá-lo e o moreno abriu os olhos devagar. "Bernard, acorda."

"Hm.. Tá muito cedo, Scorp." O moreno fechou os olhos de novo e se ajeitou na cama. Scorpius o beijou mais uma vez, se surpreendendo quando Bernard colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura do outro e o puxou para mais perto aprofundando o beijo.

"Hm.. Achei que estava muito cedo."

"Meu beijo de despedida." Bernard levantou da cama. "Não se meta em encrencas enquanto eu não estiver na cidade." Scorpius acentiu. "Nem pressione o garoto."

"Hm.. Eu queria pressionar outra coisa em você, agora. Não deveria estar sem roupa na minha frente, senhor Zabini, pode me fazer perder o controle." Bernard riu. "Que tal um banho antes de você me deixar e voltar ao mundo dos héteros?"

"Tudo bem. Um banho rápido."

* * *

Albus voltou para casa segurando as bolsas com os livros, cadernos e canetas que tinha comprado. Sem falar com ninguém, foi para o seu quarto. Jogou as sacolas no chão e ligou o computador. Entrou nos websites que ele costumava entrar, visitou o myspace de sua banda preferida, coldplay, para confirmar que, não, não teria nenhum show deles por perto tão cedo.

Não tendo o mais o que fazer, deixou o computador ligado e deitou em sua cama olhando para o teto. Viu uma janela laranja piscando, de longe, no computador e se levantou para ver quem tinha falo consigo.

_Rose W. diz: _

_Ouvi dizer que tem novos vizinhos._

_A. Potter diz:_

_A notícia já chegou nessa parte da cidade?_

_Rose W. diz:_

_Haha. Engraçado. Uma família rica e perfeita, imagino?_

_A. Potter diz:_

_Não. Bem longe disso. O primo da mãe de Teddy morreu e a esposa dele também. O filho multi bilionário ficou sozinho e o testamento do pai dizia que Teddy era o guardião do garoto. Londres deveria lembrar demais os pais e ele quis sair da cidade. Teddy queria morar aqui perto. Dois amigos do garoto vieram com ele. Eles são engraçados._

_Rose W. diz:_

_Wow. Três garotos novos. Eles são bonitos?_

_A. Potter diz:_

_Pode-se dizer que sim, se você gosta do tipo. O dono da mansão é bi. Os outros dois são irmãos. Eles falam de sexo como se fosse rotina. Escovar os dentes, colocar minha roupa de design, comer, pegar minha ferrari na garagem, sair, beber champagne, dormir com a pessoa x, dormir com a pessoa y, dormir com a pessoa x e a pessoa y ao mesmo tempo._

_Rose W. diz: _

_Imagino que eles devem ser bonitos, então. E ricos. O que você vai fazer amanhã? Vai ter karaoke no bar._

_A. Potter diz:_

_Que palhaçada. O garoto bi me chamou para a casa dele. Os outros dois vão dar uma passada em Londres, mas ele não quis ir, aparentemente porque ele não quer ver o ex-namorado dele._

_Rose W. diz:_

_Chama ele também! Se ele já está dando em cima de você, você deveria ser aberto a opções, você beijou uma garota na sua vida e nunca mais ficou com ninguém, talvez você estivesse procurando o gênero errado._

_A. Potter diz:_

_Rose, fica quieta. Nem eu sei mais o que pensar. Pareci que ele estava flertando comigo o dia inteiro. Que seja, eu vou chamá-lo, só porque eu sou eucado._

_Rose W. diz:_

_E se ele for gostoso, você só tem que mantê-lo longe da sua irmã, você sabe como ela é._

_A. Potter diz:_

_Minha irmã não é uma prostituta de esquina, Rose. Enfim, eu vou dormir antes que você comece com isso._

_Rose W. diz:_

_Até amanhã._

_A. Potter está offline._

_

* * *

_

Albus se levantou, de manhã, tomou um banho, trocou de roupa de desceu para a cozinha, onde sua mãe já estava cozinhando.

"Quer ajuda?" Perguntou, sem vontade de ajudar e sorriu quando sua mãe negou. "Eu vou sair hoje." Disse e pegou uma torrada.

"Sair?"

"É, o garoto novo me chamou para conhecer a mansão e mais tarde eu vou ver Rose."

"O garoto novo?"

"É, Scorpius. Os amigos dele vão para Londres hoje."

"Eu não quero você andando com esse menino Malfoy." Alus riu, prevendo o que ia acontecer.

"Por que, mãe?"

"Porque ele não é normal! O garoto é bissexual, Albus."

"E qual é o problema disso? O importante é que eu não sou, não acha?"

"Albus, eu acho que você deveria ficar em casa. Ficar sozinho naquela mansão com aquele garoto não vai trazer nada de bom."

"Mãe, eu já aceitei convite, os pais dele morreram há pouco tempo, eu acho que você está injusta."

"Tudo bem, você pode ir. Mas tente evitá-lo mais depois, tudo bem?"

"Claro, mãe." Disse e rolou os olhos.

"James vai sair também e seu pai vai ficar até tarde no trabalho, ele tem que assinar autorizações para a chegada de novas viaturas."

"James sempre sai. E Lily?"

"Eu e Lily vamos ficar em casa, parece que só vai ter a gente." Albus sorriu e esperou seus irmãos e seu pai acordarem para que ele pudesse tomar um café da manhã decente.

Sentou na mesa redonda e encarou o prato com as panquecas.

"Então, Lily, que tal fazermos algo divertido, hoje? Seus irmãos vão sair e ficaremos com a casa para nós." Lily lançou olhares mortais para seus irmãos, mas sorriu para sua mãe. Um sorriso que Albus sabia ser falso, mas o único que Ginny conhecia.

"Claro, mãe." Ela disse e se virou para Albus e James. "Para onde vocês vão?"

"Eu vou no cinema, com Anna." James disse.

"Vou conhecer a mansão do vizinho e depois vou ver Rose."

"Ah, você vai ter que me contar como aquela mansão é." James disse e Ginny nem tentou esconder que não gostava da idéia.

"Então, vocês se divirtam, eu vou para o trabalho." Harry disse, deu um beijo na esposa e saiu. Lily, porém olhou para Albus e subiu as escadas, esperando que o irmão a seguisse.

"Eu não acredito que você vai me deixar o dia inteiro sozinha com Ginevra!" Ela disse. "E depois eu tenho que ouvir sermões quando eu tento me divertir de modos iconvencionais.

"Lils, eu não posso ficar em casa sempre que você não tem nada para fazer só porque você não aguenta nossa mãe."

"Você também não a aguenta! Ninguém aguenta ela! Nem Harry aguenta ela, porque ela é uma bruxa duas cara que acha que filhos são meios dela conseguir ser convidada a festas beneficentes as quais Harry inventa uma desculpa para não ir."

"Por que você está chamando nosso pai de Harry?"

"Porque é o nome dele! Ele não faz nada, Al. Ele deixa aquela desculpa de ser humano nos tratar do jeito que ela quiser."

"Lily, tentar chamar atenção dela, não vai ajudar. Vai ser pior. Tente fazer o que você gosta sem que tenha algum modo de nossa mãe descobrir."

"Você nem sabe como é fazer algo que se gosta, Al. Você nunca faz nada que você quer fazer. Você tem que parar de se importar no que as pessoas pensam de você."

"Eu não me importo. Eu me importo com Ginny, tudo bem? Ela pode ser uma pessoa horrível e eu, deifinitivamente, preferia ela fora de nossas vidas, mas não sou eu que vou tirá-la de onde ela está. Ela gosta de atenção, de ser um exemplo. Eu não quero ser o motivo disso acabar."

"Talvez você tenha que pensar um pouco menos nela e um pouco mais em você."

"Talvez eu tenha."

* * *

"Al, eu acho que você deveria ficar com Lily, ao invés de sair." James disse para irmão, pouco depois da conversa que Albus teve com Lily.

"Por que você não fica com ela, então?"

"Vamos, Al, o que você vai fazer? Encontrar o garoto rico do outro lado da rua que provavelmente só quer dar em cima de você porque está afim de dormir com um garoto de uma cidade pequena?"

"James, o que você vai fazer? Dormir com a sua namorada? Usar sua tão famosa popularidade para conseguir alguma coisa. Vai ser engraçado quando você sair da escola, uma coisa é ser popular em uma escola em uma cidade pequena, outra completamente diferente é ser conhecido fora da sua bolha."

"Albus, não comece."

"Não comece você, se está tão preocupado com Lily, por que você não fica? Porque você não se importa, de verdade. Ginny gosta de você, você não sabe como é para mim, para Lils."

"Eu sei exatamente como é. É por isso que, diferente de você, eu tento de verdade fazer nossa mãe gostar de mim, você acha que eu pulo de felicidade quando ela diz que eu não sou bom o bastante?"

"Ela diz que você não é bom o bastante? Você não sabe como é estudar horas todos os dias para tirar notas ótimas para ela só estar dando atenção para você porque você ganhou um capeonato idiota de tênis que eu também poderia ter ganho, se eu quisesse, mas eu não jogo porque eu não quero tirar isso de você."

"Você está dizendo que poderia ser melhor do que eu?"

"Sim, é isso que eu estou dizendo, eu aprendi a jogar tênis ao mesmo tempo que você, com os mesmos professores que você teve e você era um ano mais velho. Eu só perderia para você agora porque você treina todos os dias quando eu não tenho tempo para jogar.

"Você é tão..! Ah, eu não consigo aguentar isso, Al. Tente não se achar tanto, por um tempo."

"Olha quem fala, o senhor popularidade."

"Talvez você devesse dormir com o garoto do outro lado da rua, se quiser tanto chamar atenção!"

"Talvez eu devesse."


	2. aposta

**Capítulo 2 – Aposta.**

Depois do banho com Bernard, Scorpius vestiu qualquer coisa e viu o moreno pegar alguma roupa sua para vestir, não querendo ir até seu quarto pegar suas próprias roupas.

Os dois garotos desceram para cozinha em silêncio, onde Jasper estava sentado em uma cadeira, na frente do balcão. O garoto comia um sanduíche e bebia suco de laranja.

"Eu vou fazer omeletes alguém quer?" Scorpius ofereceu, tinha aprendido a cozinhar aos dez anos de idade com uma de suas babás preferidas.

"Não." Jasper apontou para o sanduíche. "E nós temos que ir, Bernard."

"Tudo bem, vamos."

"Eu quis dizer daqui a dez minutos, idiota. Talvez você queira botar suas próprias roupas." Bernard riu.

"Na verdade não." Disse. "Scorp, pode pegar um pouco de qualquer suco para mim?" Perguntou.

"Claro." Scorpius colocou um pouco da jarra de limonada em um copo e deu para o outro.

"Obrigado."

"Vocês são tão depravados. E nojentos. Chegamos ontem e vocês já dormiram um com o outro." Os dois riram. Scorpius desistiu da omelete e se sentou na frente dos outros dois com um copo de leite com chocolate nas mãos.

"Se você está com inveja, Jasper, eu posso acabar com isso." Scorpius disse, sorrindo e Bernard riu da cara do irmão.

"Eu não esto com inveja. Eu não fico com homens e digo que sou hétero, diferente do meu irmão." Bernard deu ombros.

"Pelo menos eu tive algum tipo de ação ontem à noite." Bernard disse.

"Eww. Que nojo." Ele empurrou o prato para frente, mostrando que não comeria mais e se virou para Bernard. "Podemos ir?"

"Podemos." E só para irritar o irmão, deu a volta no balcão e puxou Scorpius para um beijo. "Não se esqueça do que eu disse." O loiro sorriu, Jasper revirou os olhos.

Quando Scorpius ouviu o barulho da BMW saindo da garagem, ele se levantou, ajeitou as coisas na cozinha e foi arrumar a bagunça do seu quarto. A empregada que eles tinham contratado só começaria a trabalhar na segunda-feira e ele queria deixar as coisas suficientemente organizadas até lá.

Ligou seu novo computador, ajeitou o que precisava, colocou trabalhos dos anos anteriores nele, instalou algumas coisas e colocou algumas músicas. Teddy tinha dito a eles que sairia e Scorpius estava sozinho em casa.

Quando deu onze e meia, o loiro cansou de esperar, ligou para uma pizzaria e pediu duas pizzas vegetarianas. Mudou de roupa, colocando jeans e uma camisa qualquer que ele não costumava usar e saiu de casa.

Tocou a campanhia e Lily abriu de novo.

"Oi." Ele disse. "Seu irmão está aí? Albus, eu digo." Ela abriu mais a porta, o deixando entrar e disse que buscaria Albus, momentos depois os dois voltaram para a sala. "Não combinamos horário, achei que agora seria uma boa hora."

"Eu ainda não almocei." Ele disse.

"Nem eu, mas você tem que voltar comigo, eu já pedi duas pizzas vegetarianas e se eu for comer pizza vegetariana tenho que ter um bom motivo." Albus sorriu.

"Tudo bem." Albus disse. "Lil', diz para a mamãe que eu saí mais cedo, certo?" Albus saiu com o outro, pegando apenas suas chaves perto da porta de sua casa.

"Sinto que sua mãe não aprovou você me visitar, estou certo?"

"Como você sabia?"

"Eu não sou idiota. Você falou sobre sua mãe e como a coisa que ela mais se importa é a aparência e eu sou bi, Al. Eu já estou acostumado com isso."

"Não deveria. Só porque as pessoas têm a cabeça fechada, não significa que elas estejam certas. Se você se acostumar com isso elas não vão mudar. Eu ainda discuto com todo mundo que acha que eu estou errado por ser vegano." Scorpius sorriu e abriu a porta da casa para Albus, que entrou e olhou em volta.

"Isso é enorme." Ele disse enquanto Scorpius trancava a porta.

"Tinha que ser, não é? Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Pode ser." Scorpius andou até a cozinha, Albus o seguindo. "O que você bebe?"

"Só limonada e água, na verdade."

"Só isso?"

"Só isso. Refrigerante é detestável."

"Pizza com água?"

"Desde os dez anos de idade." Scorpius riu, mas colocou um pouco da limonada em um copo e deu para Albus.

"A pizza deve estar chegando." Disse. "O que você quer fazer?"

"O que você quer fazer? Imagino que a casa seja tão nova para você quanto para mim." Scorpius riu.

"É verdade. Podemos ir para a sala de jogos." Albus acentiu e os dois rumaram para o salão gigantesco com uma mesa para cartas, uma mesa de sinunca, dezenas de vídeo games e jogos de tabuleiro, além de muitos baralhos. "Agora, o que você quer jogar?"

"Vídeo games, com certeza." Scorpius sorriu, ele já previa isso. Abriu o armário e pegou duas guitarras de brinquedo e se dirigiu a um xbox. "Guitar Hero?"

"Sempre." Entregou uma das guitarras a Albus e arrumou as coisas para que eles jogassem. Scorpius estava acostumado a jogar guitar hero porque foi o último vídeo game que seus pais tinham lhe dado antes do acidente.

Depois de Albus perder várias e várias vezes, a campanhia tocou, anunciando que a pizza tinha chegado. Os dois largaram as guitarras falsas e rumaram para a sala, Scorpius pagou o entregador dando uma gorjeta que chegava quase ao preço das duas pizzas e foi para a cozinha, disse para Albus pegar dois pratos, enquanto ele pegava um copo, uma garrafa de água e duas latinhas de refrigerante, ele ia pegar as pizzas para levar para a sala não-formal de jantar, mas Albus as pegou antes.

"Fazia tempo demais que eu não comia pizza." Albus disse.

"Faz tempo que eu não como pizza vegetariana."

"Como era sua escola, em Londres?"

"Quem tinha mais dinheiro, era mais popular. Era mais fácil por lá, porque ninguém te julgava pelas coisas que você fazia, só por suas roupas, com quem você dormia e por quanto de dinheiro você tinha."

"Não parece mais fácil."

"Eu só tinha que tomar cuidado para quem eu falava as coisas. Sempre tive Bernard e Jasper. Eles são quase como a minha família, sempre pude dizer tudo para eles."

"Você tinha que tomar cuidado com quem dormia, também. E não podia não dormir com ninguém?"

"Exatamente. Mas era divertido sempre ter alguém para dormir com nos fins de semana. Ir a festas quase todos os dias. Até que parou de ser."

"Conheceu pessoas famosas?" Scorpius sorriu.

"Muitas."

"Qual foi sua preferida?"

"Não gostei da maioria delas, mas o Chad Kroeger era divertido."

"O vocalista do Nickelback? Você o conheceu?"

"Nickelback é a minha banda preferida. Eles tocaram na minha festa de quatorze anos. Foi legal."

"Imagino."

"Mas acho que o melhor foi Jason Mraz."

"Jason Mraz?"

"Claro. Ele é demais." Os garotos terminaram de comer e Albus ajudou Scorpius a levar as coisas para a cozinha. "Vamos nadar?"

"Sem chance."

"Ah, por favor! Ainda não entrei a piscina."

"Eu não tenho roupa para isso."

"Bem, eu posso te emprestar, tenho roupas de banho que nunca encostei."

"Scorpius."

"Ah, vamos, eu sei que você tem um corpo ótimo por baixo dessas roupas que você usa." Albus o encarou. "Um corpo ótimo no qual eu nem vou chegar perto porque é hétero...?"

"Você dificulta as coisas. Eu não disse que eu sou hétero."

"Viu? É um progresso. E você só me conhece há dois dias. Mais uma semana e você vai ter certeza que não é." Albus sorriu. "Podemos nadar?"

"Tudo bem."

-.-.-

Scorpius e Albus pegaram toalhas para se secarem, já tinha passado das cinco horas quando eles finalmente saíram da piscina.

"Eu tenho que sair. Vou encontrar minha prima, em um bar do outro lado da cidade."

"Bar do outro lado da cidade?"

"Noite de karaokê, na verdade, ela me pediu parate convidar quando eu disse que passaria a tarde aqui, mas você não ia gostar de lá."

"Noite de karaokê? É claro que eu ia gostar! Fazer vocês passarem vergonha dedicando uma música para vocês vai ser super divertido." Albus riu.

"Você não vai cantar."

"Por que não? Que injustiça."

"Eu tenho que ir para casa, colocar outra roupa."

"Ah, você não precisa ir para casa, eu sei que você não quer encarar sua mãe. Você pode pegar uma coisa minha."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Ah, vamos, Al. Se você me deixar escolher uma roupa minha para você usar, eu deixo você dirigir minha ferrari."

"Sua ferrari?"

"É, ou o meu jaguar, se você preferir."

"Você quer ir para o outro lado da cidade com um dos seus carros sport que valem mais do que a minha casa?"

"Bem, eu não quero ir para o outro lado da cidade andando, não é mesmo?"

"Eu deixo você escolher o que eu vou usar se eu puder dirigir a Ferrari na ida e na volta."

"Tudo bem." Scorpius sorriu. "Vou te apresentar ao meu cômodo preferido da casa." Scorpius puxou o moreno para o andar de cima e se dirigiu até o seu quarto. Havia um armário e Scorpius abriu. O que parecia um armário era apenas uma porta bem grande que levava ao maior closet que Albus já tinha visto. "As crônicas de Nárnia."

"Seria mais parecido se tivesse neve."

"Eu vou providenciar se vai facilitar o seu entretenimento." Scorpius então começou a procurar entre várias roupas até achar a calça e a blusa que ele queria, e jogar um sapato para Albus. "Se você quiser tomar banho tem tolhas no banheiro. E a passagem é uma porta, de verdade."

Enquanto Albus tomava banho no banheiro em seu quarto, Scorpius foi para o banheiro mais próximo, o do quarto de Bernard e também tomou banho e colocou uma roupa. Quando voltou, Albus estava saindo.

"Isso é uma roupa de verdade, está vendo?"

"O que um cara não faz para dirigir uma Ferrari. Participa de um Queer eye for the straight guy." Scorpius riu, com a piada. "Eu vou ligar para Rose, ver se ela já está indo. Ela deve estar, normalmente ela chega cedo e vira a noite no bar, agora que ela terminou com o namorado, então." Albus pegou o celular, que ainda estava no bolso da primeira calça que ele tinha usado e discou o número de Rose. "Rose.. Como assim eu tinha que estar aí meia hora atrás, Rose, a gente não combinou horários.. Eu tinha que ter adivinhado?.. Estou indo para aí.. Estou!.. Eu estou levando ele também, está feliz?.. Rose.. Eu sei.. Eu sei.. Rose eu não vou usar aquela identidade falsa que meu irmão me arranjou só porque você quer ficar bêbada.. Não.. Tá, Rose, a gente se vê.." Se virou para Scorpius. "Tem certeza que quer ir? Minha prima está particularmente louca, hoje."

"Claro que eu quero ir! Quero conhecer sua prima, ela deve ser o máximo."

"Quer conhecer minha prima?"

"Óbvio, ela parece ser a pessoa que mais te conhece."

"Então vamos."

-.-.-

Albus estacionou a Ferrari de Scorpius perto do bar e os dois saíram do carro e direção ao lugar. Scorpius não estava acostumado com bares, mas entrou do mesmo jeito.

Assim que Albus entrou, uma garota com o cabelo meio avermelhado acenou para eles, de uma mesa e eles andaram até lá.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e Albus apresentou Scorpius. Rose sorriu.

"Hugo está aqui." Ela disse, para Albus. "Ele não conseguiu resistir à idéia de conhecer pessoas novas."

"E por que você falou para ele que pessoas novas viriam?" Rose riu.

"Meu irmão tinha me dito que ele ia ao parque de diversões, você sabe, ele só tem catorze anos, eu achei que ele estava falando sério."

"Quem é seu irmão?" Scorpius perguntou, curioso.

"Hugo não é o que a gente pode chamar de bom exemplo." Ela disse. "Ele está no time de tênis da escola. Mas ele já foi quase expulso. Ele é muito novo e não tem muitos exemplos para seguir. Ele bebe demais. Nossa mãe... ela trabalha em Londres, nossos pais são separados. E nosso pai normalmente está fora, na loja que ele trabalha."

"Quando eu tinha catorze anos eu bebia muito. Era divertido, às vezes, mas era chato quando eu não sabia onde eu estava acordando."

"Nenhum bom exemplo para o seu irmão." Albus disse e Scorpius sorriu.

"Talvez exatamente porque eu era como ele, eu seja um bom exemplo."

"Quem é um bom exemplo?" Um garoto ruivo perguntou, atrás de Scorpius. O loiro se virou e deduziu que aquele era o irmão de Rose. Tentação demais para um garoto de quatorze anos.

"Ninguém. Scorpius está delirando." Albus disse.

"Então você é Scorpius?" Hugo estendeu a mão e o loiro apertou.

"E você é Hugo?"

"O quê? Já falaram de mim?" Ele sorriu. "Rose, não me olhe com essa cara, eu não toquei em uma gota de álcool hoje." Disse.

"Bem, já que não estamos bebendo essa noite, eu vou me conter." Scorpius disse. "Talvez achar alguém para dançar com. Aguém quer dançar?" Perguntou, Albus riu e negou, Rose disse que estava indo se inscrever para cantar e Scorpius pediu para ela colocar o nome dele. Finalmente, ele olhou para Hugo.

"Você quer que eu dance com você?" O outro perguntou, incrédulo.

"Não vejo o problema. Mas, se você não quiser, vou arranjar alguém, de qualquer jeito."

"Você não vai se dar bem com essa cidade." Hugo disse.

"Não vou?" Perguntou.

"Não. Aqui, você é julgado por pouca coisa. Todos aqui são como Albus, entende? Ou como James. As pessoas fazem tudo para não chamar atenção nas besteiras, tem que considerar a reputação da família. Metade do que James e Albus ganham dos pais, sempre vai para o cofre de suborno das pessoas que viram Lily fazer uma merda. Nada de bebidas, nada de sexo, nada de ficar até muito tarde fora de casa. Nade de tocar demais em uma pessoa do mesmo sexo."

"Eu não gosto de regras."

"Ninguém gosta. As pessoas obedecem por conveniencia."

"Eu sou bem inconveniente, quando eu quero. E você não parece o tipo de cara que segue regras, me disseram que você bebe até cair e só tem quatorze anos de idade."

"Eu faço o que eu posso."

"Mas você é hétero."

"Eu sou?"

"É."

"E como você tem tanta certeza?"

"Anos de prática. Posso te dizer todo mundo aqui que é gay ou bi, se quiser." Hugo riu.

"Eu realmente preciso de uma bebida." O ruivo disse. "Não vendem mais nada para mim por causa da minha irmã."

"Você não é muito novo para beber?"

"Eu sou velho o suficiente para tomar decisões."

"Boa sorte com isso. Eu vou encontrar alguém para dançar comigo."

-.-.-

"Seu vizinho é legal." Hugo disse para Albus. Bastante diferente de você, porém. Você deveria passar um tempo com ele, ver se aprende alguma coisa sobre ter personalidade.

"Cala a boca, Hugo."

"Você também pode perder a virgindade com ele também. É o único da sua família, Al." Albus o encarou e ele riu. "Eu estou falando sério! Não me olhe com essa cara."

"Eu não tenho outra." Rose voltou e sentou à mesa com eles.

"Scorpius parece estar se divertindo." Rose disse e os dois garotos olharam na direção que ela estava olhando apenas para ver o loiro dançar com uma garota. Momentos depois, ela se aproximou mais dele e sussurrou algo no ouvido do garoto, ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, provavelmente respondendo a uma pergunta. Ela se afastou dele e ele foi para mesa onde os outros estavam.

"As pessoas aqui são divertidas." Ele disse e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. "Quando é a minha vez de cantar?" Ele perguntou à Rose.

"Em pouco tempo, só tem três pessoas antes de você." Scorpius sorriu e Albus olhou para ele.

"Não se preocupe, eu canto bem. Talvez." Eles riram.

-.-.-

Scorpius e Rose se divertiram cantando músicas antigas e Albus se surpreendeu quando descobriu que Scorpius realmente cantava bem.

Garotas como a que dançou com o loiro no início da noite apareciam frequentemente para ele e ele apenas sorria, dançava com elas e as despensava.

No fim da noite, Hugo não tinha bebido nada e isso animou Rose, que também não tinha conseguido bebida nenhuma. Scorpius ofereceu carona para os irmãos, mas eles recusaram dizendo que a casa deles era logo ali.

Albus e Scorpius entraram no carro e Albus começou a dirigir de volta para sua casa.

"Você tem muita sorte de ter parentes como eles."

"Eu sei."

"Bem, minha prima é uma bruxa. Se bem que minha tia é uma bruxa, então ela tem a quem puxar." Albus riu. "Minha tia é irmã da minha mãe. Ela ficou puta quando soube que nada do dinheiro da minha família ia para ela. Eu gostei. Meus pais realmente souberam o que fazer."

"Você deve sentir muita falta deles, não é? Seus pais."

"Às vezes, normalmente não, nós nunca fazíamos nada juntos, mesmo." Disse. "Eu sinto falta de limites, de ter alguém me dizendo que eu não posso fazer algo, para que a emoção de quando eu fizesse fosse maior. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser agora, então perde a graça. A primeira vez que eu fui preso, por exemplo. Foi legal. Divertido. Os policiais, quando descobriram quem eu era, me disseram que podiam me soltar, sem falar com meus pais, eu fiz questão que eles ficassem sabendo. Uma semana de castigo. Eu fui para uma festa no dia seguinte."

"Como é não ter festas gigantescas para você ir?"

"É incomum. Ainda recebo ligações e e-mails me convidando para essas coisas. Prometi a uma amiga minha que só ia voltar na festa que ela ia fazer, no próximo mês, para a festa dela ser reconhecida com a primeira festa do ano que tirou Scorpius Malfoy da cidade pequena."

"Para Bernard e Jasper deve ser mais difícil do que para você, não é? Sair de lá?"

"Nem tanto. Eles gostam de estar comigo, eu gosto de estar com eles. Festas não fazem tanta falta. Companheiros de cama fazem, mas isso é problema do Jasper. Bernard e eu não nos importamos em dormir juntos." Albus riu. "Jasper não dormiria comigo, eu acho. Ele é hétero demais para isso." Os dois já tinham estacionado quando Albus respondeu esse comentário:

"O cara mais hétero do mundo não se importaria em ficar com você, Scorp."

"Você ficaria comigo?" Perguntou e se enclinou no banco do motorista, beijando o outro garoto. Albus respondeu o beijo, mas logo se afastou.

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Te vejo segunda-feira, certo? Me dê seu celular." Albus entregou o celular ao garoto que colocou seu número e colocou o número do outro no seu telefone. "Pode me ligar a qualquer hora, se você acordar no meio da madrugada e quiser falar com alguém, não tem problema. Eu vou sempre atender."

-.-.-

Bernard e Jasper chegaram meio-dia de domingo, em casa. Teddy acordou com o barulho que os garotos fizeram e Scorpius fez alguma coisa para todos comerem.

Logo depois que eles terminaram de almoçar, Teddy disse que tinha que escrever uma matéria para o jornal e subiu para o seu quarto.

"Como foi o dia com o garoto?" Bernard perguntou, Jasper estava indo para a piscina e eles estavam vendo um filme na enorme televisão da casa.

"Nós nos beijamos."

"Você consegiu beijá-lo?"

"A conversa tomou um rumo... agradável."

"Rumo agradável?"

"Bem, a gente estava falando sobre minha vida em Londres e eu disse que o que fazia falta era gente para dormir com, mas que isso era problema do Jasper porque nós dois poderíamos dormir juntos. Disse que Jasper era hétero demais para dormir comigo."

"E aí?"

"Aí ele disse que nenhum cara hétero poderia resistir a mim. E eu o beijei."

"Você acredita nele?" Bernard perguntou e Scorpius reconheceu o sorriso do outro.

"Acredito nele?"

"É, sobre isso de nenhum cara hétero poder resistir a você."

"Não sei, talvez."

"Então vamos fazer uma aposta?"

"Uma aposta?"

"É, você tem que conseguir traçar meu irmão. Hoje. Se você não conseguir, você me dá a sua guitarra autografada pelo Chris Martin." Scorpius riu. Bernard queria aquela guitarra desde que ele conseguiu.

"E se eu ganhar?"

"Você pode pedir qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?"

"É."

"Tá bom. E tem que ser hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Até meia noite, máximo. E eu estou falando de sexo de verdade."

"Está certo." Scorpius se levantou e subiu até o seu quarto.

-.-.-

Scorpius entrou no seu closet, colocou uma calça solta, deixou a blusa lá e pegou os óculos escuros. Depois, ele desceu, passou por Bernard sorrindo e foi para a piscina.

Assim que Jasper viu Scorpius sentar em uma das cadeiras para pegar sol, ele nadou até lá e se apoiou na beira da piscina para falar com o outro.

"Então, o garoto gostou de você?" Jasper perguntou.

"Bem, nós nos beijamos." Jasper sorriu. "Mas ele logo foi embora, dizendo que estava atrasado. Acho que ele não tem coragem o suficiente para decepcionar a mãe dele. Ou ele é hétero e só respondeu o beijo por instinto."

"Não existe isso de responder beijo por extinto. Você responde o beijo porque quer, Scorp. Ele deve gostar de você. E se não gosta, ele é louco."

"Claro que existe isso de responder beijo por instinto. Você quer dizer que se eu te beijar agora você não vai responder o beijo?" Ele perguntou.

"É, algo assim."

"Você tem certeza?" Scorpius perguntou, sorrindo, ele se levantou da cadeira, tirou os óculos escuros e se jogou na piscina sem se importar em tirar a calça.

"Quase absoluta."

"Quase absoluta?"

"É. Quase. Mas se eu respondesse o beijo, não seria por instinto." Então Scorpius puxou o garoto para perto, até que os dois garotos estivessem tão perto que os narizes deles se encostavam e eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. "Ignore tudo que eu disse." Jasper disse, baixinho. "É claro que instinto existe."

"Claro que existe." Scorpius chegou mais perto, se possível, os corpos se encaixando e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos do outro.

"Você está fazendo isso só para provar uma teoria?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Talvez eu não queira ficar sozinho, talvez eu esteja com inveja de que vocês saíram ontem à noite e arranjaram alguém enquanto eu nem beijei o garoto direito. É meu egoísmo." Jasper não aguentou mais a proximidade e beijou o garoto na sua frente. "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

"Não." Jasper respondeu e beijou o garoto na sua frente de novo. "Mas certeza é superestimada." Scorpius levou sua boca para a orelha do outro e começou a mordiscá-la, fazendo o outro abafar gemidos. "Teddy pode aparecer aqui a qualquer hora."

"Mas aqui você tem menos compromisso de fazer qualquer coisa do que em um quarto, não acha?"

"Eu parei de me importar." Scorpius sorriu e chupou o pescoço do outro, sabendo que isso deixaria uma marca. "A gente pode ir para o meu quarto. Ou para o seu. Ou para qualquer lugar." Scorpius se apoiou na borda da piscina e pulou para cima de uma vez, estendendo uma mão para o outro, que não demorou a segurá-la.

"Vamos para o seu quarto, então." Scorpius disse e segurou a mão do outro, no caminho para o quarto, o loiro ainda parou em algumas paredes para beijar o outro. O mais difícil foi subir as escadas, mas o trabalho valeu à pena quando Jasper puxou Scorpius para cima de si, na cama e segurou as costas do outro com força.

Scorpius puxou a bermuda do outro para baixo, e jogou no chão do quarto, despindo o garoto. "Agora, o que você quer, Jazz? Eu posso te dar o melhor oral que você já teve na vida, se não estiver preparado para fazer sexo de verdade com um cara." Scorpius sussurou e voltou a lamber e mordiscar o pescoço dele.

"Eu não me importo em fazer sexo de verdade. Não me trate como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade." Scorpius riu.

"Vamos fazer as coisas fáceis, para você." O loiro disse tirou suas próprias calças, se esfregou no garoto em baixo de si, um pouco, fazendo-o gemer alto e o beijou. "Você não teria lubrificante por perto, certo?" Jasper apontou a gaveta na mesa de cabeceira e Scorpius pegou. Passou um pouco em sua mão e colocou a mão no pênis de Jasper, o movimentando para cima e para baixo, masturbando o garoto que gemia em resposta. Logo depois parou, fazendo o outro soltar um suspiro indignado.

Depois de colocar o lubrificante de volta no lugar, Scorpius, mudou de posição, sentando em cima do garoto, devagar, fazendo Jasper gritar de prazer.

Scorpius não fazia isso porque doía como um inferno, mas ele achava que Jasper merecia. Vagarosamente ele sentava sob o pênis do outro, que entrava apertado. Scorpius levantava e repetia o movimento.

"Deus, Scorpius." Jasper gemeu. "É por isso que meu irmão dorme com você." Scorpius riu.

"Eu não faço isso com seu irmão." Disse e se enclinou para beijar o outro. Depois que se afastou, foi a vez de Jasper se enclinar, para frente, ainda gemendo com as estocadas tortuosamente lentas de Scorpius, ele beijou o loiro e desceu com a boca até o pescoço dele, alternando entre chupões e mordidas. Percebendo que Jasper estava quase em seu ápice, Scorpius o empurrou para baixo e, colocou o outro para dentro de si de novo, segurando-se nele, dessa vez, para ficar mais tempo naquela posição, ele gemeu, sentido o outro em sua próstata, mas não se mexeu.

"Scorp, você quer me matar?" O outro perguntou, ofegante.

"O que você estaria desposto a fazer para eu terminar o que eu comecei?" Ele perguntou e Jasper riu, se sentindo idiota por não ter antecipado uma chantagem.

"O que você quer, Scorp? Não precisava me levar para a cama para me pediu um favor." Disse, tentando manter a calma, mas estava difícil encontrar palavras, na sua situação. Scorpius se moveu um pouco para cima, bem devagar e voltou a onde estava.

"Eu só vou terminar quando você prometer que eu posso pedir qualquer coisa." Jasper mordeu o lábio e gemeu enquanto o garoto ia para cima mais uma vez, mais devagar do que o costume, saindo completamente de cima de si. O loiro olhou nos olhos dele.

"Qualquer coisa, Scorp." Ele disse e o medo do que Scorpius poderia pedir foi embora assim que ele entrou no outro de novo, dessa vez Scorpius se movia mais rápido e com mais força. Fazendo seus gemidos ficarem mais altos. Até que Jasper atingiu o orgasmo e quase gritou, antes de cair na cama. Scorpius saiu de cima dele e deitou ao seu lado, se marturbando. Só a visão do loiro se marturbando fez Jasper começar a ficar excitado de novo. "Você é terrível." Disse, achando dificuldade em respirar. "Prevejo um favor terrível no meu futuro."

"Bem, conseguir um favor terrível com seu irmão é mais fácil." Scorpius disse. "Eu só preciso chupar ele direitinho."

"Ew, poupe-me de imagens de você com o meu irmão." Scorpius riu e puxou Jasper para perto de novo. Ele beijou o garoto e sussurrou.

"Mas você é a segunda pessoa com quem eu faço isso." Disse. Jasper sorriu.

"Foi demais. Eu devo ser uma pessoa importante, então. Ou o garoto deve ter te deixado bem frustrado ontem." Sorriu.

"Você é importante."

-.-.-

"Eu não acredito que você conseguiu... Como você..? Quem ficou..?" Bernard respirou fundo e finalmente conseguiu formular uma frase inteira. "Como foi?"

"Diferente."

"Diferente?"

"É, vamos dizer que a posição em que a gente estava não é uma posição que me agrada, mas eu achei que ele merecia algo supreendente para a primeira vez com o mesmo sexo. De qualquer jeito, você me deve algo. Saiba que não vai ser fácil."

"Eu já odeio você."

-.-.-

NA: Er.. sei lá, eu tinha perdido minha senha e esquecido o e-mail que essa história estava linkada, mas agora eu encontrei. Ignorem os erros por eu não ter uma beta nem ter relido de vergonha.


End file.
